The Last Song
by Camila Nicole
Summary: En el momento en que Edward la ve, se obsesiona con ella, pero la vida de Bella es sólo un hoyo que se va cavando más y más profundo. ¿Llegará el a sensibilizarse por una simple alma en pena? cuando su propio corazón es un témpano de hielo. All hummans
1. Prefacio

**hooooolaaaaaa! eeehhhhmm...espero que les guste es mi primer fic..eeehhh...y ya!...nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Edward pov**

Que frustración-dije mientras sacaba la ropa para ponerla en la maleta que compartiría con emmett.

Y es que no entendía porque la entupida esa de mi prima tenia que suicidarse y ahora ¡Justo ahora! Justo cuando mañana mismo seria la grandiosa fiesta de Tanya Denali. Pero no, ahora tendría que coger un avión a Phoenix para ir a su estupido funeral.

Aunque si fuera por mi, ni fuera de todos modos no la conocí ni me interesaba hacerlo, bueno si la había visto solo una vez hace como 2 años cuando murieron su madre y su padre, mis padres le habían pedido que se viniera a vivir acá pero no, la muy estupida decidió quedarse a vivir sola. Bueno mejor para mi, si se venia, tenia que compartir con Emmett y eso claro que no lo quería. Pero bueno después de todo ahora esta muerta.

Metí la ropa del funeral que me había preparado Alice y cerré la maleta. Nuestro avión salía a las 10 de la noche, pues era el único que habíamos encontrado.

Baje las escaleras para encontrarme con que todos ya estaban listos y el único que faltaba era yo.

-Hasta que por fin-dijo mi melliza, Alice, una chica menuda con un carácter optimista y a veces irritante.

Le lancé una mirada asesina para luego convertirla en una de suplica cuando mire a mis padres

-Por favor…-suplique sabiendo que era en vano

-Edward como puedes ser tan insensi…-la voz se le rompió a Esme

-Edward, ya quedamos claro no? Tu madre nesecita de su apoyo-dijo Carlisle mientras consolaba a mama.

Suspire derrotado. Alice y Emmett me miraron con una mirada de no puedo creer que sea tan insensible pero los ignore.

Registramos las maletas y pasamos al lado donde se abordan los aviones pasamos alrededor de 30 minutos ahí, hasta que mandaron a abordar el avión.

En el avión, me toco sentarme con Alice, se quedo reprochándome por mi comportamiento en la casa, que chica mas molesta. Siguió hablando hasta que bajaron las luces para que los pasajeros pudieran descansar un poco, ya que tenia sueño me recosté y me deje llevar por el sueño creo que ella hizo lo mismo porque deje de escucharla.

Luego de varias horas (que para mi fueron minutos) anunciaron que arribaríamos al aeropuerto de Phoenix. Levante a Alice que se encontraba dormida en mi hombro.

Minutos después ya estábamos bajando del avión, salimos a buscar las maletas, luego salimos a buscar dos taxis cosa que creo que seria imposible ya que era muy tarde y encontrar uno seria buena suerte pero ¿dos? La suerte nos acompañaba ya que encontramos un taxi y como media hora después encontramos otro. Le dimos la dirección que Esme nos había dado ya que se había ido en el otro taxi con Carlisle.

Llegamos al hotel cansados en media hora, creo que eran alrededor de las 1 de la madrugada vimos a Esme y Carlisle esperándonos en el vestíbulo.

Subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones y nos acostamos a dormir aunque sean un poco ya que el funeral empezaba a las 10 de la mañana.

Me levante cuando oí que alguien tocaba impaciente la puerta

La abrí para encontrarme con una Alice enojada.

-¿Por qué no me abrías? -dijo molesta-

-Alice estaba durmiendo -dije cansado y molesto también, porque tenía que enojarse cuando no fue a ella a la que levantaron.

-Aja -dijo no muy convencida- Vete vistiendo que ya casi es hora de irse.

-¿Qué horas es? –le pregunte con voz cansada-.

-Las 8 y media- Note que ella ya estaba preparada -Vete arreglando, pero ya!, que si no llegamos tarde- Y dicho esto se fue.

Suspire. Entre en el la ducha y abrí la regadera que daba el agua caliente para relajarme. Pensé en la fiesta de hoy, la fiesta del siglo y ¡Dios! me lo iba a perder todo por estar en el estupido funeral. ¿Porque esa maldita de Irina tenia que suicidarse ahora? ¿No podía esperar una semana más? ¿Y porque tenía que venir yo? ¿No bastaba con Alice y Emmett?

Salí al vestíbulo para encontrarme con Alice y Esme ya preparadas, minutos después bajaron Emmett y Carlisle todos vestíamos de negro como se debía en un funeral.

Llegamos a la funeraria rápidamente ya había varias personas sentadas nos sentamos adelante. Luego de varios minutos, empezaron a llegar más gente. Entonces varias personas empezaron a decir cosas de Irina, que era una buena chica, que lo lamentaban por los familiares, y cosas así. No les preste atención después de todo no me interesaba. Me quede fijándome en las mujeres pero solo algunas valían la pena.

Hasta que oí una voz en el micrófono que me llamo la atención. Era una joven yo diría de unos alrededor de 17 o 16, era guapa, muy guapa, incluso hasta podría decir que no se comparaba ni con Tanya.

Tanya no le llegaba ni a los tobillos, llevaba un vestido negro que la hacia ver muy sexy. Su cara reflejaba una tristeza tan profunda, que no creo que sea solo por la muerte de Irina, tenia unas ganas de quitarle esa tristeza, de ver lo bonita que se vería sonriendo pero sabia que en estas circunstancia seria imposible de ver.

-Irina fue la única y mejor amiga que tuve- dijo con un tono triste- Por eso quiero dedicarle esta canción a ella.- dijo mientras cogia el micrófono con ambas manos y entonaba una canción.

Sparkling Gray,

Then my own veins ..uh..

Any more than a whisper

Any sudden movement of my heart

And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away

Just get through this day

Give up your way, you could be anything,

Give up my way,

and lose myself,

not today

That's too much guilt to pay

Sickened in the sun

You dare tell me you love me

But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die

Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way

You're just so pretty in your pain

Give up my way, and I could be anything

I'll make my own way

Without your senseless hate...hate...hate...hate

So run, run, run

And hate me, if it feels good

I can't hear your screams anymore

You lied to me

But I'm older now

And I'm not buying baby

Demanding my response

Don't bother breaking the door down

I found my way out

And you'll never hurt me again

Cuando termino la canción, note que tenia una lagrima en mis ojos pero no era el unico, todos en la sala se sentian cohibidos y tristes incluyendo a mi familia. Pero yo seguia enfrascado en la chica ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué estaba tan triste? Y la ultima ¿Por qué me sentía ligeramente atraido a esta chica?

* * *

**si quieren oir la canción está en mi perfil! espero que le haya gustado y por favor dejenme un review...por favor! por favor! por favor!**

**agradeciemientos también a mi beta Shalicia Cullen (su perfil esta en mi perfil...jajaja)  
**


	2. Dolorosos recuerdos

**hola a todas! aqui les tengo un nvo cap de mi historia...espero les guste!**

* * *

Capitulo 2

BELLA POV

Termine la canción y mire a mi alrededor me fije en varias caras, mis compañeros del colegio, me sorprendí un poco para luego caer en cuenta en lo hipócritas que eran. Si hace menos de una semana se burlaban de nosotras y nos arrojaban cosas. Y aquí estaban fingiendo tristeza, pero yo no me la tragaba. Mire a James quien me devolvió la mirada cargada de pena y tristeza pero como ya dije no me la tragaría. El era en cierta parte culpable de mi autoestima baja y mi actitud aislante.

Baje las mini-escaleras y me senté en mi lugar funeral siguió con palabras en su hono,r pero yo sabía que ninguna de ellas eran honestas. La mayoría de las personas que se encontraban aquí era por culpa hacia Irina, se sentían culpables por habernos tratado mal. Sabia que nadie se hallaba aquí por razones sinceras. Puede que ni yo, pero sabía que tenía más derechos que todos los que se encontraban aquí. Irina y yo no éramos lo que se diga de esas amigas para siempre ni nada por el estilo. Lo único que nos unía era ese gran dolor en nuestras almas. Irina al igual que yo había perdido a sus padres en un accidente.

Suspire y empecé a acordarme intente sacarme el pensamiento de la mente pues sabía que era lo mejor pero aun así Mi mente se llenó de los recuerdos.

_**Flashback **_

Entré y suspiré de alivio gracias a Dios el baño estaba vació. Me mire al espejo para encontrarme con una chica de mirada triste y aspecto patético. Aparté la mirada del espejo y sacudí la cabeza no me gustaba mirarme al espejo. Entonces oí el timbre al fin otro día de tortura acaba iba hacia fuera cuando escuché un pequeño sollozo, tanto que hasta diría que no fue nada. Me volteé y puede mirar a través del espejo unas botas que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-¿Irina? ¿Eres tú? ¿Estas bien?- Pregunté con tono preocupado y es que Irina estaba acostumbrada a los insultos por lo que tenia que ser algo grande para llegar a afectarla.

-No- entonces abrió la puertecilla del baño, pude notar que tenia los ojos rojos y hinchados ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia aquí llorando?- Ya no lo soporto de verdad que no, he estado todo este tiempo tratando de aguantar pero es que de verdad no puedo-sollozó- no puedo seguir con este asco de vida Bella.-dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz.

La mire triste la verdad es que yo tampoco podía pero intentaba ser fuerte ya estaba acostumbrada a que me dejaran sola y sufriendo que el dolor se había convertido en una sensación constante en mi vida.- No te preocupes- dije fingiendo una sonrisa- ya verás como pronto Dios nos va…

- No me vengas con tus tonterías de Dios, si Dios nos quiere tanto entonces ¿porque nos hace sufrir? porque nos da esta mierda de vida cuando no hacemos nada

La mire sorprendida ambas siempre habíamos tenido fe en que Dios sabia lo que hacia y oírla decir eso con tanto odio simplemente me dolía.

Me recompuse y la mire firme.-Vamonos te acompañare hasta la casa, llegaré más tarde, tengo que ir a la biblioteca, pero pasare luego-dije para que no intentara hacer nada estupido. Suspiró y caminamos en silencio hasta la casa. Ya ahí me despedí y me encaminé hasta la biblioteca. Hice el trabajo que tenia que hacer, duré alrededor de 2 horas. Luego me encaminé de nuevo hasta la casa.

Cuando llegué, toqué la puerta, no hubo respuesta. Toqué otra vez pero esta vez más duro e mi bolso, no encontré las . Duré 5 minutos más tocando la puerta. Cuando decidí probar por puerta trasera, rodee la casa y probé encontrando la puerta abierta, suspire de alivio y me adentre en la casa.

Subí las escaleras pues el piso de abajo estaba totalmente vació.- Irina!-grité-ya llegue.- Pero no hubo respuesta.

Me adentré en la habitación de Irina y descubrí que estaba vacía. Algo andaba mal, tenía un mal presentimiento, mi corazón iba a mil por hora.

Caminé el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que daba con el baño me coloqué adelante, respiré profundo y abrí la puerta cosa que me arrepentí desde que esta se entreabrió…

Irina estaba tirada en el suelo con las muñecas prácticamente abiertas, los ojos en blanco y un charco de sangre bajo el cuerpo. Tardé varios segundos, entonces entendí… _estaba muerta_. Grité con todas mis fuerzas tanto que me dolió hasta en mis propios oídos. Grite hasta que me quede sin aire y entonces cuando respire, la olí, recordé la imagen y toda la sangre en el piso y luego todo se volvió negro...

_**Fin de flashback**_

Sacudí la cabeza y cerré los ojos tratando de quitar mis pensamientos y el recuerdo. Cuando los volví a abrir, encontré una par de curiosos ojos esmeraldas mirándome.

* * *

**bueno aquí esta el nuevo cap.! se que está un poco cortito :p...pero prometo actualizar pronto!**

**por fisss dejen un lindo review! me encantan sus opiniones! grax a todas!**

**agradecimientos a mi beta Shalicia Cullen (mi perfil)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno como lo prometí el capitulo, espero que les guste y nos vemos abajo!**

**Capitulo 3**

**Bella Pov**

Sacudí la cabeza y cerré los ojos tratando de quitar mis pensamientos y el recuerdo. Cuando los volví a abrir encontré una par de curiosos ojos esmeraldas mirándome.

Le devolví la mirada hasta que luego de varios segundos, desvió la mirada ¿molesto? Yo simplemente ignore lo que acaba de pasar y volví a mis pensamientos, no podía quedarme aquí, esta ciudad me llenaba de recuerdos horribles y simplemente no podía seguir aquí. Pero ¿a donde iría? aquí tenía la casa que había pertenecido a mis padres y no podía simplemente mudarme, no tenía a donde ir.

Vi como el funeral ya estaba terminando y la gente salía, algunos iban a darle el pésame a la familia, a los únicos familiares que tenia Irina. Yo me acerque un poco para hacer lo mismo, Irina en una ocasión me había hablado de ellos, me dijo que ellos le habían insistido en que viviera con ellos pero dijo que su tía le traía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos y por eso había negado. Me acerque a la que supuse seria su tía, y me encontré con una mujer pequeña, sus ojos color verde esmerada reflejaban tristeza, su cabello era color caramelo y tenia la cara en forma de corazón. Me le acerque diciendo un seco –Lo lamento- a lo que ella respondió con un abrazo. Al inicio me sorprendí y me quede estática pero al sentir la calidad y la maternidad del abrazo, se lo devolví, sin poder aguantar las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos. Porque tenía años sin recibir un abrazo así, y de verdad se sentía tan bien. Aunque esta no fuera una razón valida lo hice pero la verdad no acostumbro a abrazar a desconocidas y menos llorar en ellas pero esta mujer me inspiraba cierto aire de maternidad y se sentía bien.

Después de varios segundos así, nos separamos- Gracias- respondió dedicándome una sonrisa triste, a la que simplemente no pude devolver. Note la presencia de varias personas viéndonos. Me voltee con ademanes de retirarme.

-¡Espera!- me dijo una voz de femenina y de soprano, m voltee y me encontré con una chica linda, delgada, cabello color negro intenso tenia cada mechón por cada lado y ojos también color esmeralda. Me miraba dudosa - ¿Quieres venir a almorzar con nosotros?

-Muchas gracias, pero ahora tengo que arreglar algunas cosas-dije. No entendi porque me habia invitado no los conocía de nada y almorzar con desconocidos seria simplemente muy raro. La chica me miro ¿decepcionada? Y asintió.

Me volví otra vez y me dirigí a la salida. Me encamine a mi casa en paso lento, sumida en mis pensamientos. Llegue a mi casa en lo que me parecieron segundos, me adentre y suspire, cayendo en la sala. No me importaba tirarme en el suelo a veces se sentía agradable. Termine durmiéndome en el suelo, cuando me levante ya eran las 5 de la tarde.

Me duche con agua caliente, cada movimiento que hacía, lo hacía con ademanes torpes. Me acosté en mi cama ya cambiada y volví a mis pensamientos. Sabía que no podía seguir en la casa por mucho tiempo, traía demasiados recuerdos. Hacía ya 2 años desde que mis padres habían muertos junto con los de Irina en un accidente, desde entonces habíamos vivido juntas. En el instante en que ellos murieron, seguridad social intento hacerse cargo de nosotras pero Irina era lo suficientemente grande para vivir sola y yo también por lo que accedieron a dejarnos vivir solas solo si yo vivía en compañía de Irina, pues yo era menor que ella, cada cierto tiempo seguridad social nos hacia una visita para ver cómo iba todo. Pero no se podían quejar después de todo vivíamos bien mis padres me habían dejado esta casa por lo que decidimos vivir acá. Irina tenía un empleo de medio tiempo y yo la ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Irina había sido tan generosa conmigo pero ahora... estaba muerta. Sabía que no podía quedarme aquí, la casa era muy grande y además traía mucho de recuerdos de Irina, de mis padres.

Suspire frustrada no sabía que haría, al final termine durmiéndome cansada. Me levante más temprano que de costumbre, me prepare el desayuno y tome una ducha. Todo eso antes de oír un timbre ¿Quien podía ser tan temprano?. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con el señor de servicio social. Su nombre era Afton si mal recuerdo traía una chaqueta de saco y un pantalón igual. Le hice una mueca al ver su expresión seria sabía lo que venia

-Isabella...-Ya habíamos iniciado mal no me gustaba que me llamaran por ese nombre-Tenemos que hablar.

Me adentre al porche cerrando la puerta detrás de mi -De acuerdo- Dije en tono frio y calculador- Hablemos.

-No es necesario hacer toda la introducción, así que iré al grano de una vez porque tengo que arreglar los papeles pronto así que como eres mayorcita te dejaremos elegir puedes ir a un orfanato el tiempo que sea necesario o puedes irte con tus familiares en Washington y...

Toda esa información llego tan rápido que no tuve tiempo a ingerirla ¿Familiares?¿Que familiares? Yo no tenía familia mis padres no tenían hermanos ni primos ni tíos así que ¿De qué familiares me estaba hablando?.

-Espere, espere, espere- Dije antes de que siguiera hablando- ¿ De qué familiares me habla?

-Hemos podido localizar a unos tíos tuyos, viven en Seattle así que bien puedes vivir con...

-Yo no tengo tíos, mis padres no tienes hermanos-Dije entre asustada y confusa.

-La hermana de tu madre se cambio el apellido al casarse por eso se nos fue un poco difícil localizarla, además tu madre no tenia comunicación con ella, no me sorprende que no la conozcas- Dijo mirándome serio

Me quede con la boca abierta ¿Tíos? ¿y porque nunca había sabido de ellos?¿ Vinieron ellos al funeral de mis padres? No creo, toda la gente que había estado allí, yo los conocía, o eso creo¿ Acaso mi tía y mi madre se odiaban, tanto así como para perder la comunicación y que ella no haya venido al funeral? No sé de donde salió ese pensamiento pero no lo descarte, ya que podría haber sido una posibilidad. Pero había una pregunta más importante que me hacía en mi interior ¿Acaso sería la mejor decisión irme a vivir con ellos?

Pero en vez de todo eso que rondaba mi mente, solté una pregunta que surgió de la nada-¿ Y porque no puedo vivir sola?- Se hizo un minuto de silencio en el que yo miraba al piso hasta que el respondió.

- Aun no tienes la edad legal- Dijo lentamente. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que él lo rompió-

-Bueno- Dijo mirando su reloj- Te dejare que lo pienses y que vallas haciendo las maletas dependiendo de tu decisión, volveré a las 6 para que me tengas una respuesta-¿QUÉ? ¿HASTA LAS 6? Eso era muy poco tiempo pero en vez de reclamar, me limite a asentir y adentrarme de nuevo a la casa.

Me tire en el piso apoyándome en la ya cerrada puerta, reuní mis rodillas y las abrasé con mis brazos, apretándome... tratando de ocupar el menos espacio posible. Empecé a sollozar y con esos varios temblores hasta que luego de madia hora que me pude calmar me levante a hacer las maletas.

Baje las escaleras al escuchar como tocaban la puerta tan impacientemente, abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Afton, el cual me miraba detenidamente.

-¿ Ya tomaste una decisión?- Dijo frustrado, ignore su actitud.

-Si - Dije firme y segura de mi misma

* * *

**Bueno...¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto? Espero que siiiiiii **

**Gracias a los que me dejan rr de verdad me motiva a segir continuando de verdad gracias.**

**Prometo publicar pronto... nos vemos pronto **

**Dejenme un rr plisssssssssssss BESITOS**


End file.
